For today and tomorrow
by mellisonantSounds
Summary: The days you spent with him, cherishing every moment... *note: This is a series of drabbles. a hundred chapters. No kidding.
1. Shower: Mukuro X Reader

Disclaimer: Same routine. Don't make me do this… This disclaimer will be used for the entire series. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Shower (Mukuro X Reader)**

He walked into the room cautiously. Every little step was taken care of.

"ROKUDO MUKURO! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER NOW, NO SEX FOR A YEAR!"

You see, he doesn't like showers. AT ALL. Why?

"But **[Y/N]** -channn~"

It'll totally ruin his pineapple-styled hair that he was working on (every) this morning for 3 hours straight.

"I'll go… For a kiss."

"TWO YEARS!"

He finally took his bath.


	2. Family: Hayato X Reader

**Family (Hayato X Reader)**

Hayato does NOT equal to the family type of person. Seriously. His daily vitamins of "Jyuudaime!" would probably clear your doubts.

But somehow, you (barely) managed to (bribe) convince him to attend his family's reunion dinner. (Of course, with Tsuna plushies and other Tsuna merchandises.)

The dynamite user held out his hand.

"**[Y/N]**, would you like to be part of the family?"


	3. Drinking: Byakuran X Reader

**Drinking (Byakuran X Reader)**

Byakuran was a drunk man.

Byakuran was a really drunk man.

Byakuran was a really REALLY drunk man.

And what was he feasting on? Wine-flavoured marshmallows and nine glasses of champagne.

You stared at him in disgust as he chewed down another of his favourite sweet delight.

"**[Y/N]**-channn~ Do you want one?"

A nerve finally struck you.

"WE ARE GOING BACK NOW!"

"Eh~ Are you going to make my _special_ drink?"

"…No"


	4. Love: Takeshi X Reader

**Love (Takeshi X Reader)**

You hugged him tightly from behind, never wanting to release your grip. You wouldn't be so stupid as to let your lover get himself killed in the battle. After all, it's the Millefiore boss we're talking about here.

How strong was he? You didn't know. But judging from all the damage done in the training rooms and their bodies, you had a rough estimation.

"**[Y/N]**-chan…You know that I love you right?"

You nodded without hesitation.

"Then trust me. I'll be back before you know it!"

Slowly, you brought your arms back onto your sides, letting it sag a little.

You stared onto the ground as new tears began to form.

Takeshi lifted your chin with a finger and gave you a quick peck on your lips.

"I love you…"


	5. Betrayal: Optional X Reader

Thank you so much Wen Tyng for providing the basic plot!!! I WUV YOU! As a friend…

**Betrayal (Optional X Reader)**

How long have you been in a relationship with him? A year? Two years? Three years? That didn't matter anymore. The time spent with him felt like it was just yesterday.

This betrayal… It hurts so much.

You could watch on the sidelines as he flirted with another girl. Being obstinate, you didn't want to end that perfect relationship.

"**[Y/N]**-chan~"

There he goes again. Acting all normal, like nothing happened. You could only put on a façade.

…Even when you hid behind the alley wall and watched them make out.

"**[Y/N]**-chan~"

There he goes… yet again.

"I wonder what would he do if I'm dead…"


	6. Abuse: Hibari X Reader

**Abuse (Hibari X Reader)**

Cuts, bruises, opened wounds…

The sadist– Hibari Kyouya

He held the deadly tonfa in his hands as he inflicted another bruise on his wife's face– you.

You palmed your cheek and glared at him.

"You look better covered in blood."

The tear that was held on for so long finally dropped.


	7. New Beginnings: Takeshi X Reader

**New beginnings (Takeshi X Reader)**

The first signs of rain dropped onto your skin and you began to seek refuge inside a cardboard box, enough for you to fit in.

It soon began to shower.

You watched as people scrambled to find a shelter.

A silhouette approached dangerously near. You moved further inside the box and tucked yourself in, afraid of what it might be.

A hand reached out and lifted up the flap.

"Wouldn't you like a nice, warm place to stay?"

The man – Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi.

You simply nodded your head and left with him. A person like him couldn't be that bad…

From the moment, you grabbed his hand, you knew that it was the start of new beginnings.


	8. Sunrise: Basil X Reader

**Sunrise (Basil X Reader)**

You were struggling.

Salt water was infiltrating your lungs.

Drowning – you had bad memories of it.

The image of Basil flashed into your mind for an instant and that was all you need to keep you going.

You palmed on the surface of the seawater and pushed it down, desperately trying to keep yourself afloat.

"B-Basil!" you managed to cough out relentlessly as you sunk further down.

Your energy drained away as you kept your eyes half-lidded for any signs of hope. You were finally submerged. Salt water was stinging your eyes, but you didn't care.

~*~

"**[Y/N]!**"

Basil's voice. You were sure of it.

"**[Y/N]…"**

It's fading away…

"…"

It's gone.

You didn't see the sunrise.


	9. Letters: TYL Mukuro X Reader

**Letters (TYL!Mukuro X Reader)**

You sat up on your bed without opening your eyes as the alarm clock went off. Stretching and rubbing them open, you heard a slight shuffling of papers in front of you. Your eyes widened as you saw hundreds of envelopes surrounding you. Maybe even thousands.

You found it queer. How did those end up everywhere?

Taking one in your hands, you opened it carefully.

"I love you," it said.

Your heart skipped a beat.

Putting it aside, you read another one.

"I love you," it said again.

And another, and another...

You jumped as you felt somebody wrap his arms around your waist, but relaxed when you found out whom it was.

"**[Y/N]**-chan…" He breathed onto your neck, making you quiver slightly.

"Marry me… I love you."


	10. Losing: Belphegor X Reader

This is dedicated to mogu95-san~ I hope you like it :D

**Losing (Belphegor X Reader) **

You HATED this. Why is it that you ALWAYS lose to Bel in the game of chess? Is it even possible for you to win against him? Well, considering the fact that he IS a genius. You wouldn't stand a chance. No. You had to be optimistic. This will be the day where you finally beat Bel. This will be the day where he falls like a Fallen Prince, according to Fran.

Your fingers holding the piece quivered as you thought of your next move. Your eyebrows were scrunched together. Perspiration was evident on your forehead. Your tongue made its way out to stay on the corner of your mouth. But, YOU COULD'N'T EVEN FIND A DAMN PLACE TO PUT YOUR PIECE.

"Ushishishishi~ Give up, princess?"

"NEVER!" You glared at him.

Suddenly, your eyes shone as you found a suitable place to put your piece.

Slamming down the chess piece on the desired location on the board, you abruptly pointed a finger a Bel.

"HA! TAKE THAT!"

Bel swiftly took a piece and moved it.

"Ushishishishi~ Checkmate~" He kissed you lightly on your lips.

You stood there in disbelief with your jaws hung open. Your eye twitched relentlessly.

"NOT AGAIN!" You screamed in frustration.

"I'LL BEAT YOU SOMEDAY! YOU HEAR ME?!"

He merely shrugged and walked away, leaving you alone to pull your hair.


	11. Choices: Hayato X Reader

**Choices (Hayato X Reader)**

Your brows stitched together as you held the jars in your hands. Your eyes shifted to the man staring into space.

"Don't just stand there you moron! Help me choose!"

"Why am I here in the first place, **[Y/N]**?"

You ignored him and stared at the jam jars in your hand.

"Seriously Hayato… Strawberry or raspberry?"

He strides towards you when you weren't looking.

"Hey I asked you a quest—"

You were caught off guard by his kiss on your forehead.

"Why don't you buy both?"


	12. Loneliness: Takeshi

I did this for my homework and realized that there's "loneliness" in my prompts! 8D And since I'm too lazy to think of a new drabble, I decided to use this! :D -gets shot-

_Note: There's no reader insert here~ and take it that Take-kun's mum is known~ 8D and I know that a guy writing in a diary is gay = =… and i know that Take-kun is veryyyyy OOC -get shot again-  
_

**Loneliness (Takeshi)**

The darkness that trapped me in its confined space, as if it was trying to smother me. All the blank faces that looked at me with no expression, then looked away like I was not there. That feeling of being isolated from the others, loneliness. Nobody likes it. I am no exception. People walked past me without noticing my presence. Even when they accidentally bumped onto my shoulder, only a cold "sorry" reached my ears. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like I never existed.

The façade that I had was crumbling day by day. My lonely expression was starting to surface. The people did not seem to notice it. After all, they had never noticed me. I could only keep myself "happy" with the little friends that I had. It was better than nothing. However, I did not feel like I belonged there, with them. It was like a barricade separated me from them. I could never reach out to them, no matter how hard I try.

Things were a little better at home where I have my parents. They make me feel less lonely, less out of place. I stepped into the shower and turned the tap, letting the cool water hit me, to drown away all the feelings of loneliness within me. After which, I plopped myself onto the bed and took out my diary to record down my day.

"Today" was all that I wrote. I was stuck again. There was nothing happy for me to pen down. I cancelled away the word and replaced it with "Isolated, yet again". It was the same for the other pages. I closed the book and lay on the pillow. The whitewashed ceiling seemed unusually comforting as I reflected my day. Nothing special happened as usual. I was all by myself again.

My eyes were half-lidded by the time I was done. I was falling into slumber bit by bit, drifting into my own wonderland. Sleeping shuts myself away from the world, but it also shuts away my loneliness. I knew that the next day would still be a lonely day.


	13. Ocean: TYL Tsuna X Reader

Ocean (TYL!Tsuna X Reader)

That was one of the times that you treasured most with the time you had with him. After all, being the Vongola Decimo meant that he has loads of things to do. Which _also _meant that the time you could spend with him together alone would be cut short. A lot shorter.

You stared at his seemingly flawless face as Tsuna continued to row the boat at the lake at the back of his mansion.

"Is there something wrong, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

"Nah… I'm just… thinking if we could tour the ocean," you said as your eyes lit up.

"Of course! I **AM** the Vongola Decimo! We'll definitely tour around the ocean someday," Tsuna smiled and planted a brief kiss on your lips.


	14. Kiss: Takeshi X Reader

**Kiss (Takeshi X Reader)**

You looked in the mirror and pouted.

"Damn you fats! Why can't you just go away?!" you thought.

Finding your body unsatisfactory, you began to try different poses to find the one that makes you look the slimmest.

"MY GOD! I STILL LOOK FAT!" you screeched.

Outside, Takeshi sighed and walked towards your location.

"What's wrong **[Y/N]**-chan?"

"I'm fat!" your eyes started to water.

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not"

"YES I AM"

"No you're not"

"YES I A—"

Something soft and gentle prevented any more words from coming out. His lips. Oh those gorgeous lips, oh those tender lips, oh those—You mentally kicked yourself.

Melting into that kiss, you could barely stand properly. Using his arm as leverage, you gave him one last mind-blowing kiss before forcing yourself off him.

"You're not fat"

"Yeah… You're fatter"

And with that, both of you relived your childhood days.


	15. Fear: TYL Ryohei X Reader

**Fear (TYL!Ryohei X reader)**

You clutched onto his arm tightly, having no intention of letting it go.

Yes, it's the old fashion haunted house situated at the heart of the amusement park. You were, of course, made to accompany your boyfriend after much persuading by him.

Your heart hammered against your ribs as both of you entered. Fear was overpowering you. Your nails dug into his flesh as the light dimmed little by little.

Constant screamings and cryings were heard throughout the whole journey.

No, not by you.

By Ryohei.


	16. Perfection: Byakuran X Reader

**Perfection (Byakuran X Reader)**

Everything that he planned had to be perfect. No flaws, no errors. Just perfect. He even took note of the smallest details.

However, he had never expected Vongola boxes to appear at such a time.

One by one, the Vongola family defeated the real six funeral wreaths. All fingers pointed to Byakuran. He wasn't that perfect anymore. He lacked the most important source of information.

That led to his downfall…


	17. Winter: Takeshi X Reader

Winter (Takeshi X Reader)

The little light and fluffy balls of snow descended onto the ceramic ground in its pristine form as the biting coldness of winter brushed against your rosy cheeks gently.

You pulled your checkered scarf up in an attempt to keep warm as your fingers turned redder in the icy weather.

Resting your hands comfortably inside your pockets, you walked down the remote pathway with your head parallel to the cold ground covered in nothing but whiteness.

You, with your lower half of your face hidden behind the scarf, reached out your hand to the wooden bench in front of you and gently swiped away the snow.

Sitting on the cold bench, you placed your hands in front on your face and blew the comfortable warm air from your mouth. After which, you rubbed them together to gain more heat.

You heard footsteps coming nearer. As the person stood beside you, his hand extended in front of you. A strong smell of hot chocolate emitted from the cup that he was holding. You received it with both your hands and felt more warmth entering your body.

"Thanks… Take-kun" you said while smiling.

"You're welcome~ Have you been waiting for long?"

Those actions of his. Those words of his. How you missed them…

You missed the things that he did for the past two winters.

You hadn't seen him for the past two winters…


End file.
